Prefect Duty
by Sam Morales of Sabertooth
Summary: Percy Weasly has fallen crazy in love with Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, but he doesn't know how to court another man. He tries. He really does.
1. Chapter 1

**This was me trying my hand with some Poliver for the first time. Tell me what you think :D (this was already written in wattpad)**

 **Note: this oneshot is linked with "A Harmless Prank". So its kinda like sequel i guess. You understand xD**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Prefect Duty

 _A Poliver oneshot_

-"By Hogwarts policy, you're not allowed to do that!"- Percy Weasly shouted, his ginger hair flaring and sticking out everywhere. His cheeks were hot in frustration. Why did students disobeyed him, a Prefect?

-"I'm a Quidditch _captain,_ Weasly,"- Oliver argued, rolling his eyes, -"That's what I do."

Percy scoffed haughtily, -"There's nothing written about captains scheduling practices _anywhere_ , much less inside Hogwarts."

-"We're just tossing the Quaffle,"- Oliver drawled nonchalantly, leaning back on his chair and resting his legs over the dinning table while spinning the red ball on one finger, -"Get of your high horse and leave a bloke be, Prefect."

Oliver's team snickered. Percy was about to scold them— _and_ Oliver—for speaking to him in such a tone, _and_ for putting his legs on the table (how _dare_ he?), until Dumbledore called for attention. He announced a few notices before the feast began and Percy was forced to return to his seat with the other Prefect. Penelope was there, looking at him curiously.

-"What?"- Percy snapped. He hadn't meant to. He was just so angry.

It was all because of that Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. Who does he think he is, believing he could do whatever he pleased because he was _captain_ of a frivolous sport?

-"You like him, don't you?"- Penelope asked, unfazed by his fit.

-"W—what?"- Percy stammered, his face even more hotter, -"I do _not_! He's arrogant, careless, and irritating! He thinks he can do whatever he wants just because he's _captain_. It's quite ridiculous, don't you think?"

-"Actually,"- Penelope giggled, looking at her partner, -"I think he reminds me of someone I know."

-"You exagerate. I don't believe there is anyone else like that,"- But Penelope kept looking at him, her brows raised, and Percy understood, -"Wait, you mean _me_?"

She nodded, -"You have a lot of things in common."

-"Oh, really?"- Percy spoke doubtfully, crossing his arms over his chest, -"Like what?"

Percy was interrupted by the apparition of food before him. He quickly dug into the bread, watching Oliver from afar with narrowed, suspicious eyes. The captain might appear to be peacefully eating, but Percy knew that Quaffles would be flying through the air very soon.

As he ate, Percy saw a rapid movement from his periphery and he quickly bolted to his feet, pointed at Oliver and shouted: -"Stop that! As a Prefect, I order you to leave the hall!"

Silence befell the hall entirely. Every student in each table had stopped eating to look at Percy. Then laughter erupted. Loud and echoing; Oliver hadn't thrown anything. He merely moved to grab a piece of pie. Percy hung his head in humiliation and left.

He made a bee-line straight to the Prefect's bathroom, where he contemplated about whether or not he actually liked Oliver. And not as a collegue. Penelope hadn't meant it like that.

She meant _more_ , but Percy couldn't come with a plausible explanation. Not even in his own mind. He couldn't comprehend why his heart fluttered whenever he tought about Oliver and his chestnur hair and brown eyes. Or about his pink lips, his lean, muscular frame...

Did he _love_ Oliver Wood?

Percy shook his head vigorously; it was preposterous! Illogical! Simply impractical!

Never mind that it explained his need (better than calling it _obsession_ ) to capture him red-handed, scold him for every stupid thing he did, Percy refused to believe such an absurd idea. From now on, he decided to refrain from even approaching the Quidditch Captain.

It was best said than done, as Muggles label it; Percy could not keep his eyes off the Gryffindor captain, much less restrain himself from walking up straight at him to reprimand him for... oh Merlin, what was it this time?

-"This is getting ridiculous,"- Oliver said, pinching the bridge of his nose and supporting himself against his broom with the other hand. Percy thought it was adorable, -"I don't understand you. Even when I do nothing, you scold me."

-"Yes! Shouldn't you be... doing something?"- Percy tried to defend himself, but it was fruitless, -"Not just standing around here... doing absolutely nothing. Taking unnecessary space. Shouldn't you be in class?"

Oliver tossed his head back and laughed aloud, one hand flitting to his abdomen, -"Who do you think I am, Prefect? A firstie?"

-"O—of course not!"- Percy was now blushing furiously, -"I perfectly know who you are, Oliver Wood! But that does not mean—!"

-"Oh uh, Percy the Prefect called me by my full name,"- Oliver teased, grinning just like Percy's twin brothers and that, if possible, flustered him more. In addition, he called him "Percy the Prefect". Only two dimwits called him that. He should have known: they've been spending a lot of time together with Oliver, -"Am I in trouble? What did I do now? Get in your pants?"

Percy gasped loudly and staggered on his feet, -"I—I—I— _no!_ Absolutely not!"

Oliver continued to grin, wider so.

The prefect gulped and looked anywhere except Oliver's handsome—disgusting!—face, -"As you were."- Then he turned and ran.

What was wrong with him?

 _Did I get in your pants?_

Why did Oliver say such a thing? It was undoubtedly perverse. Obscene. Did he... did he knew? That Percy was... _confused_ about how to feel about him?

When he entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Fred and George waiting for him, grinning from ear to ear, Percy had the answer to his question.

-"What have you two done?"- Percy seethed, stomping towards his brothers.

The twins didn't even tried to appear innocent, -"Hello to you too, Perce."- They said at the same time.

-"Have a nice day?"- Asked Fred.

-"Stop playing innocent,"- Percy snapped, -"I know you did something."

-"We haven't done anything."- George said defensively, but the grin on his face betrayed him.

-"Well, maybe we poisoned Snape's dinner with Belch Powder."- Fred said.

- _"And_ leave Dungbombs in Filch's cupboards."- Added George.

-"His face was priceless."- The twins laughed.

-"Totally."

Percy ignored that. For now, -"What have you told Oliver... about me?"

-"Oliver?"

-"What's up with him?"- Fred asked, appearing innocent. But Percy knew his brothers too well. He noticed the knowing grins they kept shooting at each other, -"Guy's been talking about you. _A lot."_

A little gasp escaped Percy's lips before he could stop it and his heart gave a short throb of joy. Fred and George noticed, -"He... he has? What has he said?"

-"Well, for starters, that you've been on him for _weeks_ now,"- George said, crooking an eyebrow suggestively, -"What's going on, Perce? We know you take your prefect duties seriously..."

-"But _that's_ a broken record."

-"I—I'm just doing my job."- Percy defended himself weakly.

-"Right. Your _job._ "

-"I didn't know you had to scold someone for _asking_ permission to go to the loo in class."- Said Fred.

-"How do you—?"

-"Or for teaching firsties how to ride a broom."

-"That's not—"

-"Prefect duty my arse,"- George said and stepped closer to Percy, -"Say, Perce, would it be because you _fancy_ Oliver?"

-"What? _No,_ I do _not._ "- Percy replied too quickly and the shift of his eyes betrayed his words. And the blush on his cheeks. And the awkward movements of his legs. And the fidgeting of his fingers.

Fred and George looked at each other and snickered into their hands, -"He does!"- They squealed mockingly, pointing at Percy.

-"Th—that's not true!"- Percy nearly yelled, stomping one foot on the floor.

Fred and George were poised. Jokes were askew, for a moment, -"That's alright, Perce."

-"No reason to be all embarrassed."

-"In fact, Oliver admitted to being queer recently too."

-"Yeah, we helped him with that, didn't we?"- George elbowed Fred, giving each other knowing looks.

-"I am not queer!"- Percy hissed, struggling not to be heard.

The twins ignored him and continued to talk, -"And who knows? He might return the interest."

-"I can't think of anyone interested in a blowhard but hey."

-"We didn't tell him anything."- Fred enlightened.

-"You did, in fact,"- George added, -"Obvious, you were."

The twins kept talking, but Percy stopped listening since they said that Oliver might return the interest. Will he? Will he, Oliver Wood, be truly interested in Percy, an uptight prefect?

Percy whirled on his heels and made for the portrait hole. His brothers called him but Percy ignored them. When he was about to mutter the password, Oliver Wood entered, along with a few others. His lips curled into an impish smile, hands on his waist. To say that Percy was distracted was an understatement.

-"Well, well, well,"- Oliver tutted, shuffling towards Percy, who slowly backtracked, -"Where are _you_ going, Prefect? It's curfew and I _think_ no students are allowed out of common rooms at this hour."

-"Y—yes, but I am a prefect and—"

-"A prefect, huh?"- Oliver's smile grew and it was breathtaking, -"Why, I didn't know. Should've told me sooner."

-"—so technically, I'm allowed to—er— _leave_ whenever I please _._ "

-"Uh-huh."- Oliver smirked, still moving forward to Percy.

Who continued stepping back, -"Q—quite,"- Percy stammered, clearing his throat. His back collided with someone and he looked up to see his twin brothers grinning, -"P—please excuse me. I have business to attend... to..."- His voice faded as Oliver stood close to him. Too close.

-"What kind of business?"

-"I—er—"- Percy gulped, wetting his dried throat. He tugged the collar of his uniform, trying to get some air to cool the burning skin under.

-"You're too stern,"- Oliver murmured and his breath gave Percy goosebumps, -"Even prefects need breaks once in a while."

-"I'm quite alright, th—thank you."

Oliver rolled his eyes and groaned, -"Oh, for Merlin's—"

Then he grabbed Percy by the collar of his robes and yanked him, smashing their lips together. Percy gasped into Oliver's mouth, his eyes blowing open as a current of electricity thrilled his body; his feet coiled, his legs trembled, and his middle become hot and stiff. His heart was frantic, his body was sweating and there were shivers of pleasure rippling to every limb.

And all because of Oliver's lips.

The sensation was glorious. Percy has never felt anything like it before.

-"Oops, did I do that?"- Oliver chuckled, parting slightly, -"So, are you punishing me for it?"

-"P—punishing isn't in our—"

Oliver burst in laughter, -"Oh, Perce. We need to work on your humor."

Percy blushed but said nothing. He was aware he lacked a good sense of humor.

-"And your kissing,"- Oliver added suggestively, -"But we can fix that right now."- He said before his mouth met Percy's for a second kiss.

* * *

 **I enjoyed this. Second part is coming soon**

 **Also, I have to say that I don't REALLY like percy but he's kinda cute (sometimes lol) so i tried going for that here.** **Hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part two! Also, rated M for smut.**

* * *

 **HARRY POTTER**

Prefect Duty II

 _A Poliver smut_

Percy Weasly never thought he would ever take another man on a date. Maybe Penelope or Marjolaine, sure.

But not Oliver Wood, the famed Quidditch captain of Gryffindor.

And he never imagined it would be difficult and very frustrating. Taking a girl out was easy; you give her flowers, take her to dance, sit together to watch the sunset or the Giant Squid by the lake, and _if_ you're lucky, you snog.

But dating a bloke? He couldn't give Oliver flowers or take him to dance and, most certainly, he could not sit idly watching the sunset with him. It was difficult to even hold his _bloody_ hand. Percy did not know what to do or even _say_. It was truly frustrating.

And then there was another problem.

-"I'm bored."- Oliver complained, using a crumpled piece of paper as a ball, throwing it high in the air or at the walls to catch it.

Oliver Wood was an active man while Percy was desk-bound. What Percy considered entertaining, Oliver didn't found even remotely fun.

Percy sighed for the tenth time in exasperation, running a hand across his curly hair, -"Well, _I_ believe this is entertaining enough."

-"Really?"- Oliver laughed, -"Paperwork is fun for you?"

-"Yes, Oliver Wood,"- Percy replied dryly, -"You'll find it surprising that not everybody is like you."

-"Full name again,"- Oliver said, tossing the ball into the dustbin and standing up from the desk Percy was working on. All this time he had ignored Percy's complains, much to his chagrin, -"I'm sorry, Prefect Percy, for offending your—er— _unique_ tastes."

-"None taken."- Percy replied flatly, eyes bored on the papers beneath him. He had promised Professor Sprout to help her grade some tests, but earlier that day, he told Oliver that they'd go on a date. Percy forgot about it, unfortunately, and now here they were, with Oliver bored and badgering him, and Percy morose and stressed.

-"But seriously,"- Oliver droned, moving behind Percy, -"You need to work on your dating skills."

Percy groaned again, pinching the bridge of his nose, -"For the last time, Oliver, you can't blame me for forgetting. I have a job to do."

-"Yeah, scribbling on papers. So difficult,"- Oliver sang, placing both hands on the rump of Percy's chair and putting weight so that the chair leaned up and Percy was forced to look up at Oliver's charming face, -"The problem's simple, Perce: you're just thinking about yourself."

Percy was blushing; Oliver was just so attractive and his magnificent face was a mere inch away from his, -"I—I... that is not..."

-"And, if you haven't guessed already, it's not about just you anymore,"- Oliver leaned down, brushing his lips against Percy's, -"It's about us."

-"Us...?"- Percy gulped, his mind jumbled by the soft touch of Oliver's lips.

-"Yes, Prefect,"- Oliver chortled lowly, cupping Percy's face, -"You and me. Me and you. You know, _us._ "

-"Oh, of—of course,"- Percy stammered and gulped again, -"I just... I don't know what to do, w—with you."

-"Well, I know one thing we can do that we'll both enjoy."- Oliver spoke, rather sultrily, and moved to Percy's fore. He was wearing his Quidditch uniform, which was tight and gave Percy the wildest of imaginations, and Oliver shouldered the robe off and hurled it aside.

A wave of heat washed Percy from head to toes, -"O—Oliver, I don't think this is the right... place,"- He looked at the door, to make sure it was closed and that no one was watching, -"Or time. I have to—"

Oliver's hand lashed out, but all Percy saw was a blur and his papers flying.

-"Oliver!"- Percy seethed, prompting to stand on his feet but Oliver held him down with both hands on his chest, firm and heavy. Then he moved and sat on Percy's lap, who gasped a bit too loudly at the sensational pressure, -"Merlin's beard..."

-"Lighten up, Perce,"- Oliver murmured, hooking the tips of his fingers on the brim of his shirt, -"You're always so tense."

Percy watched with rapt attention as Oliver pulled his Quidditch sleeved shirt over his head and let it fall loose behind him. Then Oliver was sitting on his lap, _shirtless_ , showing off his lean frame and brawn, and Percy couldn't keep his eyes off; he wanted to touch him, feel every bump and dent of his muscles.

-"Can... can I?"- Percy asked because, well, it wasn't his body.

Oliver smirked knowingly, -"Sometimes, you're adorable,-"- He took Percy's hand with his and moved it to the middle of his chest. Sparks erupted all across Percy's body at the touch, feeling Oliver's smooth and warm skin with his palm, -"Touch all you want, sir."

Percy did just that; he touched, dragging his palms over Oliver's chest and down his abdomen, feeling the hard ridges of his athletic body. He moved upwards again and separated his hands to touch each of Oliver's arms, feeling all its length before stopping by his chest again, each hand cupping each of Oliver's teats. Percy felt his boyfriend's body twitching in anticipation and a familiar jab against his groin.

The Quidditch captain exhaled through his mouth, -"Percy..."- He sighed.

Percy's thumbs were hovering, shaking wantonly, over Oliver's nipples and he wanted very much to fondle them, to hear Oliver breathing his name again...

-"No,"- Percy said, dropping his hands, -"I'm not doing this... _here_ , of all places." _-_ He looked at the door again.

-"Why not?"- Oliver slurred, reaching for Percy's hands again.

- _"Because..."-_ Whispered Percy, -"This is Professor Sprout's _office."_

Oliver grinned and it was shinning for Percy's eyes, -"Even better,"- Oliver grabbed the collar of Percy's robe and heaved, pulling him down over his own body. His back collided with Sprout's desk with a mute thud and Percy yelped, -"Makes it more exciting, don't you reckon?"

-"No, I do _not_ , _"-_ Percy disagreed, but he might have been lying. There was a certain level of thrill to it that made Percy's heart throb faster, -"We are violating the—"

-"Stop talking, Perce, and just kiss me already,"- Oliver groused, jerking Percy's head down to smash their lips together for a messy kiss. A kiss that just as good as any, Percy thought, because his head swirled and stars danced across his vision. His skin bristled and burned and he gasped against Oliver's striking mouth when his other tugged his head again, begging for his tongue. Percy hesitated, but complied two seconds later and pushed his tongue into Oliver's hot mouth; he toured expertly (thanks to Oliver's teaching, of course), swirling his organ around Oliver's own tongue, tying and dancing. Drool dribbled to chins, but neither cared. They stopped only to catch their breath, -"Touch me."- Oliver pleaded.

This time, Percy didn't hesitate, because if there was something he enjoyed more than paperwork or any other Prefect duty, it was touching Oliver's sculpture of a body, _and this time_ , he fondled those teats. Oliver made an odd sound in response, like a squeal, arching to press his chest tighter against Percy's. Their middles rubbed along and their erections met, causing the two to moan in unison. They continued to rub, panting and sweating like two pigs in such a confined space until they climaxed.

Percy wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, but Oliver's were hasty and desperate as he unbuckled his own shackles and dropped his trousers to knee level, exposing his undergarment. Percy gasped and scrambled up when Oliver pushed it down too, -"W—wait! I don't know how to—"- He could see Oliver's bush of pubic hair!

-"It's easy. And fun. Trust me,"- Oliver drawled, wedging two finger between his cheeks, -"I'll show you. I promise you're gonna love it as much as I do."

Percy couldn't speak; he was watching Oliver stimulating himself, fingering his own anus. Prepping himself for penetration. Percy's.

It was a marvelous sight.

-"I might need a little help here."- Oliver panted, sweating under heavy brows.

Percy gulped and looked up at Oliver, -"I... I don't know how."

-"I just need you to open me up for you. Simple,"- Oliver uttered breathlessly, -"C'mon. I need you, Perce."

 _Open him up_ , Percy repeated in his head as he shoved two of his finger into Oliver's backdoor. He visualed how Oliver had done it to himself and imitated it, parting his fingers and thrusting in out. The walls of Oliver's hole were hot around his fingers, supple and pulpy. Exquisite.

-"That's it, Perce,"- Oliver mumbled, lolling his head back, -"Quick learner, you are."

Spurred, Percy continued, focusing on opening Oliver as much as he could, and he was engrossed in the task, more than any of his Prefect tasks; instead of listening to the scribbling of his quills, he was reveling in the squelches his fingers made with every thrust. He didn't stop, didn't checked whether or not Oliver was ready for him; his fingers nudged a fleshy surface that was undoubtedly his prostrate and Oliver jolted and moaned every time.

The onslaught only came to an end when Oliver griped, having climaxed for a second time. Instead of resting, Oliver reached to revitalize his cock.

-"Oliver—!"- Percy warned, looking over his shoulder to the door. At any moment, the head of Hufflepuff could walk in and see them in that peculiar position.

-"Shut up and _do_ me,"- Oliver demanded, stroking his length rapidly and eyes boring into Percy's, -"Shag me, Percy. Right here and now."

Percy gulped, looking down at his significant other while nibbling his lip; Oliver was looking desperate. He was red everywhere, sweating and panting. The begging look he was giving Percy was intense with lust.

But Percy was conflicted. Uncertain. Insecure. He has never done it with another man. With no experience, how was he supposed to indulge his lover?

-"Hey, you can do it,"- Oliver droned, -"I believe in you, Prefect. And I trust you. Just put your mind to it."

Hearing that made Percy feel more confident. With a deep breath, he unbuttoned his briefs and lowered his lingerie until his erect phallus was free. He grabbed it with an unsteady hand and lined it up with Oliver's wide entrance. Slowly, he pushed the head in and Oliver returned to his moaning. More he drove himself in and more Oliver swallowed until he hilted. Until skin touched skin.

Percy was trembling and his knees were weak; Oliver felt glorious inside, so hot and clammy. So perfect. The thrills that rippled his spine were sensational. Percy thought he could get accustomed to the feel.

-"Feels good, doesn't it?"- Asked Oliver after a few seconds of relative silence.

-"Y—yes,"- Percy nodded, licking his lips, -"You feel wonderful inside."

Oliver laughed, -"So I've been told,"- At Percy's questioning look, Oliver laughed again: -"I don't kiss and tell, Prefect. Now you start moving."

-"M—moving?"

-"Yes, Perce. You fuck me now,"- Oliver slurred, his tone husky and oozing nothing but yen, -"You know what that is, don't you?"

Of course Percy did and he wanted to show Oliver that he wasn't so inexperienced in such matters. As requested, he started moving. In and out. He grabbed Oliver's hips firmly, to keep the momentum steady, and Oliver's hand locked around his neck, clutching fiercly at the skin of his backside. His legs, on the other hand, surrounded Percy's waist.

Seizes tightened as the speed increased and the trusts became not as steady as Percy wanted them to be. But it didn't mattered. Not when they were so close. The heat was ready to burst. Perfection was unnecessary.

-"Yes, Percy, _yes_ ,"- Oliver moaned into his ear, his lips and tongue brushing the lobe enticingly. His voice was mildly muffled by the loud scrapping of the desk as Percy banged and pounded Oliver's rectum, -"Fuck me more. Harder. Faster. I know you're a real wanton when you want to be, so don't hold back."

The words encouraged Percy. Transformed him from a professional, polite student to a hungry beast. The thrusts became erratic, brutal. The force behind them was mighty, moving the desk with them and the sound of skin slapping skin was deafening, nevermind their own grunts and groans.

-"Close,"- Oliver whined, hands clasping Percy's rump, -"So close, Percy. _Don't stop_. Don't—"

Then Percy was coming. Hard. Stars danced in his eyes as he bellowed, unloading all his seed inside his lover. The pleasure that was coursing through his body was such that he felt lightheaded. But it was _good_.

Oliver was next. Again. He screamed Percy's name, cramping his legs around Percy's waist as his body hitched, squirting his whiteness all over his chest.

The constraint of their holds loosened as their orgasms reached the end, dissipating the last of pleasure with it. Their bodies sagged, with Percy over Oliver's, and they relished the warmth that emanated from each other until it was time to leave.

-"Two is still better."- Oliver mumbled incomprehensibly, to himself, with a hand slacked over his head.

-"Pardon?"- Percy asked, standing up.

-"Huh? Did I say something?"- Oliver sat up and kissed Percy, -"Hey, you did good."

Percy blushed and cleared his throat, -"Naturally."

As they cleaned and dressed, Percy thought he might have overdone it a little. The desk seemed dented and a little crooked. He hoped Sprout wouldn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**HARRY POTTER**

Prefect Duty III

 _A Poliver fluff_

-"A… party?"- Percy stammered and cold sweat pooled under his collar, -"At night?"

-"Yes, Percy,"- Said Penelope, hands on her hips, -"And make sure you bring someone. Otherwise, you're out. We don't want party poopers."

-" _Excuse_ _me_?"- Percy uttered in a dramatic tone, -"I am _not_ a party pooper!"

Penelope shot him a steadfast, doubtful look, -"Honestly, Percy, it's our night off and that means no Prefect duties. In fact, we won't even _be_ Prefects."

-"But that's logically impossible, Penelope,"- Percy began with an air of pride and Penelope rolled her eyes, -"You see, Dumbledore—"

-"No party poopers, Weasley,"- Penelope repeated, turning away, -"And bring someone!"

Percy stood there moments after the meeting was adjourned. He was expecting news or orders, something big and important, not the news of party night. What was he supposed to do? He must go of course, because he _is_ a Prefect. He didn't really want to, he thought it was utterly frivolous, but as a Prefect, it's his sworn duty to go to a Prefect's party.

 _And bring someone!_

Penelope has asked him to bring someone too. That part made him more stressful than anything else because he couldn't bring Oliver Wood, his boyfriend. It was simply indecent. Furthermore, he wasn't exactly the most cultured of students. Maybe he could ask Isabella to come with him? Or June?

-"They'll easily accept, of course. Everyone wants to assist a Prefect's party."- Percy said airily.

-"No, they won't, because you're a complete windbag,"- Oliver spat, his arms crossed and his face wrinkled, -"And it's not a _Prefect's_ party, Weasley. It's a common party for you lot."

-"You're not making any sense, Wood,"- Percy argued, -"Only Prefect's are allowed and that means—"

-"You're not the only ones allowed, genius."

-"Of course we are."

-"Penelope told you to bring someone. Not necessarily a Prefect."

-"Oliver, did you have breakfast today?"- Percy asked, inching closer to his boyfriend, -"You're in _quite_ the mood."

-"Oh, now you've noticed?"- Oliver said, stepping away from Percy, -"It's just that my boyfriend comes to me with the fantastic news that there's going to be a crazy party at the Prefect's but I'm not invited because he's ashamed and thinks I'm uncivilized."

Percy was quiet. Slowly, his eyes widen in realization, -"Oliver, that is not—"

-"Admit it already, Perce,"- Oliver sighed, looking very upset, -"You're embarrassed to be seen with me in public."

-"No!"- Percy nearly shouted, but his voice faded at the end in a self-doubting tone, -"Well, I wouldn't put it like that..."

Oliver laughed bitterly, -"How would you put it then?"

-"It's merely… indecent. Just a little. The others are expecting me to bring, well…,"- There really was no other way to address it, but Percy wouldn't admit it,-"…a _girl_."

-"Which I'm not, obviously,"- Said Oliver, gesturing to his magnificent body, -"So if you do invite me, it would be embarrassing for you because you and your Prefect friends are—how do I put it?— _sniffy_."

-"We're _not_ sniffy!"- Percy felt offended, -"We're just more educated than most."

-"And insensitive, clearly,"- Oliver added. Then he sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose, -"Look, Perce. This isn't the first time this happened. How many times have I told you that it's not about you anymore?"

-"A ridiculous amount of times."

-"But not enough, apparently,"- Oliver stated crossly, -"I love you, Perce, I really do. But this? It's stupid. I can't keep this relationship between us by myself. I need to have you immersed in this too."

Percy was speechless, and for the first time ever, he looked down.

-"Do what you want, Prefect,"- Oliver spoke with a finalizing tone and Percy didn't know what it meant. Hopefully not what he thought it was, -"I don't want to ruin your perfect image after all."

Oliver left and the hollow that dwelled in Percy's chest was beginning to become oppressive.

And then it was unbearable. Oliver avoided him for the rest of the day, sitting with his twin brothers in dinner instead, and every attempt Percy did to talk to him, his boyfriend ignored him.

Now that he had lost him, Percy came to the heartbreaking realization that he loved Oliver.

-"What should I do?"- Percy moped desperately, hands on his face, -"I… I don't want to lose him forever."

Penelope was stroking his shoulder, -"Oh, Percy…"

There were hasty footsteps coming their way and Percy looked up to see his twin brothers storming towards him, with their Quidditch uniforms. They seemed worried and mad at the same time, -"Hey, you."- They said at the same time.

Percy groaned, dropping his head into his hands, -"Piss off, you two. I'm not in the mood for your jokes."

-"It's about Oliver, you twit."- Fred began, frowning.

-"Not a joke."- George said.

-"Whatever you're doing to him has to stop."- Demanded Fred, and for once in his life, he looked very serious.

-"He didn't shouted at us in practice. Not once."- Stated George.

-"Or gave us one of his stupid speeches."- Added Fred.

-"What have you done?"

-"I didn't—"- Percy stopped himself, biting his lip harshly. They were right; he _did_ something. He disappointed Oliver. He failed as a lover, -"I'm so sorry…,"- He murmured into his hands, -"Oliver, I'm sorry…"

Fred and George looked at each other, -"If you really feel sorry…"

-"You _should_ talk to him."

-"But he's been avoiding me,"- Percy said, lifting his face from his palms and feeling tears he hadn't realized he shed, -"How could I talk to him?"

-"We could set him up."- Fred offered with a wink.

-"Trust us, he's easy to fool."- Added George.

-"I don't think that's… wise."- Percy suggested.

-"Maybe not."

-"But it's the only way, Perce."- Said George.

-"Up to you, mate,"- Fred said, -"Give us the all go and we'll do it."

Percy pondered about it for a while. It would no doubt piss Oliver more, but on the other hand, Percy will have a chance to talk to him. To apologize. To tell him how much he missed him. How much he loved him.  
With a deep breath, Percy spoke, -"Do it."

The twins grinned and nodded, -"Right. Wait here."

Percy gulped. Here meant public. In the Great Hall. But Percy was ready.

-"Do us a favor and cover him, Penelope."- Fred commanded, walking away.

Penelope walked to Percy's fore, hiding him from whoever entered the hall. Percy's anxiety multiplied, but he stayed still where he was. He was determined to show Oliver he wasn't embarrassed of having him for a boyfriend.

-"It'll be alright, Percy,"- Penelope comforted him, -"He'll understand."

Percy nodded, quietly praying to himself. Each small sound made him jerk and gasp, but it took a while for him to hear Oliver.

-"What're you two plotting now?"- Oliver was speaking, his voice lacking its usual cheerful tone, -"I'm _not_ in the mood."

-"We've noticed."- Said Fred.

-"It'll be just a moment."- Added George.

Then Percy stood and Penelope moved aside. Oliver's eyes, red and puffed, widened when he saw Percy. He whirled around after a few seconds and started walking away.

-"Wait!"- Percy shouted, reaching out to him, -"Oliver, I'm sorry! Please, forgive me!"

Oliver screeched to a halt. Slowly, he looked back at Percy over his shoulder.

-"Do you mean it?"- Oliver asked, his voice low but Percy could still hear it.

-"Yes!"- Percy replied quickly, -"I mean it! More than anything!"

Oliver turned, now facing Percy but still standing a distance away.

-"I miss you, so much, and I love you more,"- Percy continued, walking towards Oliver until he was standing before him, -"I realized it after you left. I realized that I made a terrible mistake and I want to fix it. Oliver, please give me another chance."

Decided to demonstrate the sincerity and veracity of his words, Percy grabbed Oliver's head by the sides and leaned in for a chaste, sweet and emotional kiss. He felt Oliver's mouth turning to a smile against his lips.

Some people cheered and clapped loudly around them. Others booed or complained, and there were all sorts of eyes on them, but Percy didn't cared. He continued to kiss Oliver's soft lips. He parted slightly to speak, -"Oliver Wood, would you like to accompany me to the Prefect's party?"

Oliver chuckled and Percy reveled in it, -"I told you its not a _Prefect's_ party,"- He teased, nudging Percy's arm. Then he smiled fondly, -"But yes. I'd love to."

The conciliated couple left the hall to prepare for the night and when they entered, both dressed elegantly, Percy felt happy and confident with an arm around Oliver's hips.

He kissed his cheek and squeezed his skin gently, -"I love you."

Oliver kissed him back, -"I love you too, Prefect."


End file.
